


Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas

by orphan_account



Series: A Bit of A Shock [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the "A Bit of a Shock" series. Spencer, Derek and Aidan finally get to go to Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also would like to take this chance to apologise for spelling and grammar errors within this story. I am not the greatest. I may use terms and words some readers do not understand, I am Irish, so I tend to use Irish and on occasion European phrases many others would not use. I will not apologise for my use of these words, and recommend that if you have any issues, resort to Google for clarification (I have do with other works from other countries) and not just comment about it to me, I get it, Americans use different words, that is neither my fault or concern. Sorry if that seems nasty, but I am sick of people negatively criticising work solely because I say chips instead of fries, etc and not for a legitimate reason. Constructive, and that is the underlined word here, criticism is always welcome, and noted.

I have said it before, and sadly I will have to say it again, I do not own CM or any CM characters. I do however own the characters of my own creation.

 

\--------------------------------------------  
Family is not an important thing. It's everything.  
Michael J. Fox  
\--------------------------------------------

 

"Have you everything Spence?"

"Think so" said the younger scanning their seats one last time before they made their way down the aisle of the plane towards the exit. "Aidan now is not the time to do that. Derek, stop laughing and help."

Derek threw the rucksack he had been carrying in his hand onto his shoulder and took their son from Spencer so he could organise his satchel and the small rucksack belonging to the year old child, which he had not realised was open and was currently spilling crayons and sheets of paper onto the floor.

"Uh-oh" giggled the child as he watched his belongings scatter, giggling into his chubby fingers as he noticed his father using him as a mask to hide his own sniggers as Spencer got down on his hands and knees to collect the items, being helped by a jet lagged airhostess they had heard earlier had been working 14 hours straight and was less than pleased at the men delaying her getting home for the night.

Finally they made their way to the baggage area and collected another duffle bag before heading to the car rental desk to organise the car for the few days. After getting the keys and a car seat, they headed out of the foyer of the airport and to the car park. The sun was setting as they drove off, Aidan dozing in the warm vehicle.

"Are you sure he will do okay in this heat Spence, it is far cooler up north?" asked Derek, looking back in the rear view mirror at their son as he cranked up the A/C at a set of traffic lights.

"Hope so. It averages 47 degrees at this time of year at home and as high as 89 in the summer. Here it is usually around 63 at this time of the year, hence why I suggested it. He would have felt it warmer than this last year." Rambled Spencer, though already he noted the beads of sweat on Derek's brow and some of the curls of Aidan's hair sticking to his forehead.

"Well let's just get to the hotel and settle down for the night. On DC time it is midnight and we have a long day tomorrow, plus I'm not sure if Aidan cares that there is a three hour time difference, he will still be up in six hours." Derek groaned, thinking of how excited the waddler would be to be somewhere new in the morning and how cranky he would be due to a lack of sleep. Spencer merely nodded as the light changed colour and the car drove on.

Within the hour the two men were settled into their hotel, showered and in their bed. Aidan sleeping next to them, in a smaller bed with rails, snoring softly.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow? What do you think is the best course of action?" Derek asked cautiously, he had been tiptoeing around the subject all week but now they were finally in Vegas, he knew he had to ask.

Spencer sighed before answering. "I'll go by myself after lunch and test the waters, if she is okay tomorrow, I will prepare her for you both and we will all go the next day."

"Do you think it is good for her to dump both of us on her at once?"

"What else can we do? We can't leave you in by yourself, and who would mind Aidan if we both went in?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe we should have come by ourselves first." Derek pondered aloud.

"He is a year old this week and she hasn't seen him yet Derek. She is better than she has been in ages and we cannot guarantee it will be for long." Spencer rationalised sadly.

Derek immediately felt guilty; his family had seen their son several times during different weekend breaks and for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Diana Reid had yet to see her grandson and wrote often asking for him and indeed Derek, but their busy work schedule and the fact there had been no cases requiring the team's assistance in Vegas, meant they had not made it out there before now.

"Let's get some sleep. We can see some sights in the morning before I go." Smiled Spencer, noting his husbands face. Derek nodded and leant in to kiss the younger man before settling for the night.

All too soon the morning came. The men heard Aidan rustling around on his bed and forced themselves awake, knowing the child would attempt to get over the rails and could injure himself.

"Where do you think you are off to mister?" Derek caught Aidan as he, as expected, was attempting to get over the rail closer to their bed.

"Dada, Daddy" beamed the child, crawling in between the two men, pulling at Spencer's hair as a comfort.

"We really need to get him out of this" groaned Spencer as one or two strands were pulled sharply and at least one was pulled from his scalp.

"I am so glad I shave off my hair. Besides think of it this way, if he is cuddled up between us here twiddling your hair, he is happy to let us doze off again" smiled Derek as he got comfortable under the bed sheet once more.

"You mean you doze off as I remain awake due to….ouch Aidan!"

"Yep" and with that the older man fell silent.

"Seriously? Aidan, stop, that hurts daddy."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." Giggled Aidan, nestling into Spencer's hair.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It was an hour later when the men had showered and gotten themselves and Aidan dressed and fed. They went around Vegas for a while, Spencer explaining where he had lived and where he had went to school, neither man making any comment on his time there. They ate lunch in a small diner not too far from Bennington, and agreed that Derek would drop Spencer and go to a nearby park with Aidan for an hour before returning to the facility. Once the plan was discussed with Diana's doctor who assured Spencer his mother was as lucid and good humoured as she could be, they settled their bill and left.

The tyres crackled as they went over the stones in the driveway of the facility. Derek made a comment about the building and how it was at least less sterile than a hospital setting. Spencer agreed, explaining it was one of the lures of the place. His mother would have that comfort at least. He turned to Derek, who wished him luck before giving him a gentle kiss. Aidan was asleep in the back seat so without any further reason to delay, Spencer slowly got out of the car. Derek waved as he drove off.

Spencer registered in reception before walking through the hallways with a large, middle aged male nurse, who showed him to his mother's room. Every step seemed to increase his heart rate and anxiety. By the time he reached for the door handle, he was positive his heart rate equalled that of a mouse. He spent close to a minute taking deep breaths before finally building up the courage to turn it. When the door was slightly ajar he tapped gently on it to get his mothers attention. "Mom?" he peered around the door.

"Spencer. What brings you here?" Diana Reid seemed to sound a mixture of concerned and annoyed.

Spencer's face fell and he felt a plummeting sensation in the pit of his stomach. She clearly had forgotten about his call the previous afternoon to inform her of their impending visit. He was beginning to wonder to himself if all of this was really such a good idea. Even though he knew every time her medication was altered or new ones added it meant her condition was worsening, nothing made it seem more real that seeing his mother on what was seen as a good day, in such a state.

"Sorry Mom, just wanted to see you." He held his head down, hoping she would not see the tears and disappointment in his eyes.

"No matter, I am just surprised to see you, that's all. I would never turn down a visit, you know that. Are you here with work, you know I really hate you working for the government. They really cannot be trusted Spencer. I bet they and their biased media are spreading lies again to promote another one of their selfish wars. No good has ever come from war. In the words of Agatha Christie 'one is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one.'"

Spencer merely nodded, knowing better than to attempt discussions regarding his employment. "No mom, I am here with Derek and Aidan with the sole purpose of seeing you" he smiled. Diana looked towards the door somewhat expectantly, then back towards to Spencer. "I thought it would be nice for you and I to catch up undisturbed before meeting then, it is hard to talk over a babbling child, then maybe tomorrow, if you are free, you can get to meet Derek and Aidan and get to know them."

Diana seemed to mull over the suggestion for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Indeed, it isn't very often I get to see you these days. I enjoy our letters no end, but face to face will always be my more favoured means of communication. Please tell me everything that is going on in your life."

"Not too much these days, just work and family really. I see you got the photo's we sent you of Aidan when he was born, the wedding, Christmas and Thanksgiving and well, now we are here to see you." Spencer smiled, indicating to the numerous photos around the room of himself, Aidan and Derek.

"Ah yes, if my memory serves me correctly, it is my darling grandson's birthday this week, is it not?"

Spencer's eyes welled up once more. Even in all of the confusion she suffered as a result of her mental state and medication, his mother still remembered Aidan's birthday. He nodded. "It is." The conversation lulled for a moment before he continued. "I, eh, I am doing well at work." Diana frowned and pursed her lips but allowed him to continue. "However, as I told you a few times in my letters, I find it hard to leave Aidan behind when we travel."

"That is the heartache and turmoil of the working parent, I'm afraid sweetheart. Though always think of those less fortunate. Rig workers, and even soldiers, they do not see their families for months on end." Spencer was pensive for a moment before agreeing. "Besides, it will prepare you for when he makes his own way in the world. From what I have gathered from your letters, he seems as intelligent as you, though to say that I am not surprised is an understatement. He will be heading to college in no time and you will ensure he is more than capable. That is a skill lacking in many youngsters these days, believe me, I have seen it often enough."

"I rather not think about the day he leaves for college thanks Mom. I can barely leave him at the doorway of the day care as it is" shuddered Spencer. "But yes. He shows signs of being extremely intelligent, even already. You will love him when you meet him" he beamed, knowing how true the statement was. Diana smiled a smile that he could only assume mirrored his own.

"And how is that husband of yours treating you?" she asked, her demeanour changing from that of doting grandmother to protective parent.

"Derek is an amazing man Mom, you don't have to worry" defended Spencer immediately.

"Good, I don't ever want to hear of him putting you down or anything of the like. Promise me that Spencer." Spencer promised. "We all have arguments, and sometimes we even say things in the heat of the moment that we do not mean and later regret. That happens. But never allow there to be malicious words between you. I never want to think of you hearing those sorts of words from someone you love. Not again." Spencer stared at his mother. "You think I don't know the things your father used to say to you, the things that happened while you were in school. I may have suffered badly at the time, but once I was myself again, it took me all of a few moments to figure out what was wrong. Although in all honesty, your father never once kept his tongue on his opinions regarding either of us. Not that his opinions matter in the slightest. You are innumerable times the man he could ever wish to be, and that kills him."

"Why do you allow him to visit you? I saw him the time I came and told you I was expecting Aidan."

"I enjoy your father's visits, though sadly they are far too seldom."

"But why do you allow him visit you at all, after everything he did to us?" Anger was beginning to seep into Spencer's voice.

Diana leant forward in her chair and placed her hand on Spencer's. "Sweetheart, you need to let go. How can you expect to be happy in your marriage and with your family if you allow him to take up room in your mind? I have not stopped him from coming here as I have let go." With that, Spencer realised his mother was wearing a wry smile. "And it eats at him more and more every time he comes here and he sees that. And that I do not care about him and the life he now leads. It hurts him more than he could ever hope to hurt me. And if I am truly honest, I have to shamefully admit I love it." Spencer took a minute to process his mother's words. "That." He looked back to her face again. "And though it is a terrible thing to insult another person, but I love doing it to him and for him to never even realise that I am even doing it. I wonder does it suddenly dawn on him on sporadic intervals. I can only imagine the look on his face as he is sitting down to his dinner at night or as he leans over his desk at work and comes to the realisation that the whole time he thought he was being the insulting one, he was actually the one being insulted and that he had not the capacity to even realise it." She pondered aloud before laughing.

As the image of his father halting mid meal and becoming infuriated at his own lack of intellect played out in Spencer's head, he too erupted into laughter. When it subsided Diana sighed. "My dear, as much as I have immensely enjoyed our conversation, I fear I am becoming tired and I wish to be well rested before meeting your family tomorrow." She rose from the chair and Spencer quickly followed suit.

"Sure thing Mom." He kissed her cheek before walking to the door. "We shall be back tomorrow at the same time."

"I look forward to it." Spencer returned to the sincere smile on his mother's face and exited the room. He sent a text to Derek immediately hoping he was ready to leave the park and headed to the reception, informing the staff that he would be returning the next the day with his family.

In a matter of minutes, Derek returned to the parking lot and Spencer got into the car without uttering a word. Derek looked at his husband expectantly for a moment before coming to the conclusion he was going to get nothing from the lithe man. He turned his attention to the road and drove out of the hospital grounds and back towards the hotel.

The car remained in silence with the exception of Aidan, who was snoring quietly after his run around in the park. For nearly three miles Spencer did nothing but stare out the car window. When they had nearly reached the city again, Spencer turned to Derek and noticed the worry on his face. "Sorry, I was in my own world thinking about something my mother said." Derek glanced sideways momentarily to show his concern. "Nothing bad happened, though she seems to have completely forgotten about my phone call yesterday, so she was not expecting me. But I was just mulling over the advice she gave me" he had a small smile on his face.

Derek wondered exactly what it was Diana Reid had said to her son, but he knew it was not his place to ask. Spencer would tell him if he wanted him to know. "So it went okay then?" Spencer's reply was a nod and an "mmhmm" which quelled Derek's concern. "Is she okay with us going tomorrow? All of us?"

"She told me to leave so that she will be well rested. I only hope she remembers. Which reminds me; even in her state she remembered it was Aidan's birthday this week." He was proud of that, and Derek could hear it.

"That's something." Again Spencer merely nodded. "You okay Spence?"

"Yeah, just hungry. At home it is dinner time now. I hate these time differences."

"I know. I get a bit muddled too. Let's find a nice diner. Any recommendations?"

"Actually yes, take a right up here." Derek flicked on the indicator and listened to his husband's instructions carefully as he turned the corner.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"So that was Garcia, Clooney is at Rossi's. Apparently he was looking lonely and needed a friend." Derek laughed as he sat back down to the table after taking a call from the vivacious blonde.

"Poor Rossi, was he even consulted before she landed on his doorstep with a dog?"

"Doubt it, you know Baby Girl, she is not one to ask." Derek looked over his shoulder as he spoke, looking in a concerned manner towards the door.

"Everything alright Der?"

"Yeah, just…."

"Just what?"

"Well when I was going out to take the call, there was a guy behind me just glaring at me, he continued to do so while I was on the phone and on the way back in. I dunno, it's a bit weird." Spencer glanced around to where his husband had indicated the man had been. "He seems to be gone now." Derek shrugged. "I wonder what his problem was."

"I wonder. But to be honest there are more than a few odd people in Vegas." Spencer answered picking Aidan up out of the highchair he had decorated in pureed carrots and potatoes while Derek got the cheque. Neither man thought anymore of Derek's encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana finally meets Derek and Aidan.

The car once again crackled on the gravel of the hospital parking lot as they arrived. Spencer could feel his heart beating in his throat. Aidan had seemed fidgety for the morning, as though sensing his father's anxiety.

"Spence, calm down, it will be fine; you know you are just going to make everyone nervous." Derek was doing everything he could to calm his clearly distressed husband.

"How are you not frightened?"

"Spencer, I am nigh on petrified; I just don't think expressing it will make anything any easier." Spencer could only nod. Aidan began to get agitated at being stuck in his car seat when they were clearly going somewhere. "Alright, alright Aidan, give us a minute." Derek undid his seatbelt and opened the car door slightly before turning back to Spencer again. "We can do this." Spencer nodded again, muttered reassurances to himself and mirrored Derek's actions of removing his belt and opening the door. Both men exited the car and Derek went to the backseat and took Aidan out of his car seat before positioning the child comfortably in his arms.

Aidan spun his head left and right, taking in the leafy trees and shrubs that lined the car park and the large early twentieth century building in front of him. He clapped his hands and pointed. "Yes, we are going in there, but you have to be a big boy and behave and stay quiet. You can do that can't you?" Derek asked, looking the small boy in the eyes. Aidan nodded enthusiastically, causing his black curled hair to bob back and forth as he did. Spencer smiled weakly and led the way.

Again Spencer informed the staff of his, and his family's presence and again a male nurse led them to the room. Waiting at the door was Dr. Philips, his mother's physician.

"Dr. Reid, good to see you again, it's been a while." Spencer smiled and took the doctor's hand. At first he had been slightly nervous as to the presence of psychiatrist; however, his demeanour clearly stated it was merely coincidence they were meeting in the hallway. The Doctor extended his hand to Derek. "And you must be Mr. Morgan; Diana speaks often of you too." Derek shook the man's hand. "And this can only be Aidan, there is not a day that goes by that Diana is not speaking about this chap." Aidan looked at the strange man who had called his name before smiling brightly. "Well I will not delay you; I have other patients to attend to. I was merely talking to your mother for a moment to measure the level of clarity she is experiencing today. She is in good humour so just call a member of staff if you need anything." And with a thank you, Dr. Philips continued on his rounds.

Spencer had not realised how much he was hyperventilating until Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. "Breathe Spencer, I'll keep Aidan with me and you enter first. I don't think your mother would appreciate what is essentially a total stranger walking straight into her room first." Spencer had to admit Derek had a point; he knocked on the door lightly and entered.

The scent he smelled when he went into the room made him smile. It was the smell of a particular soap his mother always used when she was expecting his grandparents for a visit. It was faint smelling, but had the ability to somehow spread around the room, giving everything a fresh lavender smell. He had always found it very comforting.

As he walked in further, he saw his mother sitting at her vanity table combing her hair. "Mom." He called out gently. She turned around, and smiled. Spencer felt Derek's shirt rub against his forearm and a moment later, he could see him in the corner of his eye.

"Finally." Diana had moved her eyes from Spencer and onto Derek and Aidan.

Having been told all of his year of life that the blonde woman in the photographs was his grandmother, Aidan recognised the woman in front of him immediately and screeched happily, a large smile beaming on his face as he did so. The noise startled the two men; however Diana seemed almost prepared for it and smiled gently back.

"Hey Mom, I guess it's time you meet Derek and Aidan" Spencer said nervously indicating to his family with his hand. He watched as his mother eyed his husband somewhat approvingly, before looking at Aidan again. His eyes welled up with tears as he saw undiluted adoration of the young child in them.

"Ma'am, a pleasure to finally meet you." Derek smiled charmingly.

Diana gave him an odd look. "Ma'am? You defile my little boy and have the cheek to call me Ma'am? It is Diana, Derek and if I ever hear you call me such a thing again, well, we may have to have words, do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear." Derek could feel himself blushing at the word "defile".

Diana nodded "Good, now, who wants tea?" she indicated to the small table where a member of staff had laid out three cups, a pot and a fruit juice. The men followed her lead and went to the table, Derek pouring the juice into the sippy cup for Aidan, who took it happily, still looking at the woman in front of him.

"So, Spencer has told me a lot about you Derek, but there are a few things I would like to know for myself, if you don't mind?" Derek and Spencer could tell, she was going to ask even if they did.

"Not at all, Ma'…..Diana. Work away." Spencer could hear the nervousness in his husband's voice.

"Spencer told me you have siblings, two sisters."

"Yes."

"And you are the middle child?"

"I am."

"What would you do if their significant others mistreated them?"

"I am not sure, but depending on the severity of the treatment, I could be held up for murder." Derek decided there was no point in lying about that.

Diana merely nodded pensively. "From what Spencer says, your mother sees you all as often as she can."

"Any and every possibility." Derek smiled.

"And you had respect for your father?"

"Still do, I live every day in hopes of being half the man he was."

Diana said no more for a moment, seemingly processing the information before looking at Spencer. "You know the last thing in this world I would ever be is religious Spencer?" Her son looked back at her in utter bewilderment. "But I prayed and prayed that you would find someone worthy of your good heart and precious love." She turned back to Derek "You are a good man; I can see that from what my son writes and for your love of your family, nothing matters as much as family. Money may buy material happiness, but that will never take away from the basic human requirement of companionship and support that can only from a family. We are so like every other pack animal, as much as people try to distance us from the rest of the animal kingdom, lions, wolves, dolphins, they need their society, their family; it is the only way they truly live. Sure they can exist without others, but that is all they do, exist. To live, they need others to share their lives with."

Derek nodded, taking in his Mother-In-Laws wise words, realising that behind the disease, she was where Spencer got his wisdom and not just his intelligence.

In the heat of the discussion and Diana's speech, Aidan had climbed down, somewhat unnoticed from Derek's lap and decided if no one was going to give him to his grandmother, he would go to her himself. When he had positioned himself on the floor, he immediately crawled forward, almost bumping his head in his rush, over to the woman before grabbing onto her knee and using her to pull himself up on unsteady legs, staring right into her somewhat shocked face, since she had not anticipated the youngster's actions.

"My goodness you are a fast young fellow aren't you?" she licked up the sturdy child and places him on her lap. Aidan remained seated now he had reached his desired location and nodded proudly. "Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Nana." Aidan stated almost matter of factly.

"Correct. My, that makes me feel old." She smiled, looking at Aidan's wide smile, Spencer and Derek laughing at the fact that though he had been teething for months, their son only had five teeth.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

It did not take long for Aidan and indeed Diana to become tired. The doting grandmother spent the most of twenty minutes allowing Aidan scribble all over her "work notes" in attempts to learn to write, surprisingly, though he had not learned to write, he had learned to hold the pencil correctly. "Just like his father." She declared to the two smiling men. Though she spoke to them too, the conversation was menial, and she dedicated most of her time to the giggling boy who refused to leave her side. Finally however, jet-lag and tiredness became too much and he began to doze.

Sensing that his mother was not able for much more, Spencer signalled to Derek who thanked Diana for her company before taking Aidan from her. Diana rose from the chair and walked both men to the doorway.

"Will I see you again before you leave?"

"Our flight is lunchtime tomorrow." She almost seemed disappointed. "We could call in the morning."

"That would be splendid. I would like to say a proper goodbye to my grandson." Arrangements were made and the men made their way out the door.

No words passed between the men as they passed through the building, and even as they went to the car park and organised themselves to drive off. They remained silent in the car for a while before Derek broke the silence. "That went well." He was relieved.

"Yeah. She loved you both."

"As I knew she would."

"Sorry about the weird family questions though."

"She were far easier on me than I could ever have imagined, I though she would try and interrogate me in ways that would make the CIA jealous."

"So did I, but I guess I wrote so much about you, she already felt she knew you, or she just trusted my judgement." Derek nodded in agreement, thinking to himself as the bright hue of Vegas lights shined in front of them. They decided they would go back to the hotel and ordered room service.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Much to Spencer's surprise, he received a call from his mother later that evening.

"Is everything alright Mom?"

"Perfectly, I merely had something to say to you in case I forget."

"Mom, you never forget anything." Spencer was somewhat worried.

"True, however, I just wanted to say that I do not tend to judge peoples appearances from photographs as they can be altered, but my goodness you know how to pick a fine bit of a man."

Spencer was speechless for a moment. "Mom!"

"Spencer, all I am saying is with a husband like that, I know I will end up with more grandchildren. Goodnight dear, see you in the morning."

Before another word could be said, the line went dead, leaving Derek looking at a highly flabbergasted Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are words in this chapter that some readers may find offensive regarding homosexuality. They are not, under any circumstances, indicative of my own views and I only use them for the story.

Lying in the hotel room that night, Spencer couldn’t help but smile, even though he had been embarrassed by his mother’s comment on Derek. His husband had burst into fits of laughter before beaming proudly as he readied for bed. 

“You Reid’s love my chiselled good looks.” He boasted as he put down the toothbrush and reached for the mouthwash. 

“Ha, my mother and I might, but if my father caught us here, he would be anything but blunt about his disdain for you.” 

“And the feeling would be mutual. Speaking of which, what does he look like?” 

“Why on earth would you want to know?” 

“That man, last night, the one giving me odd looks, could it have been him?” Spencer was unsure as to whether Derek was speaking to him, or merely thinking out loud. 

“He is slight built, about five eleven if my memory is correct.” Derek scoffed in response. “He has my coloured hair, though he was balding when I saw him last.”

“Not him so, this guy was tall and balding with black hair, better built too.” 

“I don’t know who that was so.” Spencer shrugged, turning over to go to sleep. 

“Fair enough.” Derek lifted the covers and got into the bed. He looked to the gently snoring baby to his right in the travel cot, and curled up to sleep, wrapping himself around Spencer. 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The next morning they made their way to Bennington again before their flight. Again Aidan was only happy in his nana’s arms as she recited nursery rhymes to the child, Spencer knew she was itching to tell the child the true meaning of such poems as Jack and Jill and Mary Mary, but not wanting to upset the young child. Aidan just listened at first before making attempts to hit the notes she had during the song. 

All too soon, it came time for the young family to leave once more for Virginia. 

“Stay safe sweetheart, and look after my precious grandson.” Diana smiled as Spencer went to rise from his seat. 

“Of course I will Mom.” Spencer assured. 

“And as for you Derek, I would tell you to look after my son, but he is far more capable than people seem to think.” 

“I had noticed.” Derek smiled fondly looking to his husband. 

Diana seemed satisfied her words were absorbed and gently placed her hands on her knees and leant forward to get as close as she could to her grandson who seemed all too aware his time with her was running out. “And you, young man. Keep expanding your mind and broadening your horizons, is that understood?” she smiled gently at the child as his eyes welled with tears. 

“Bye bye nana, ove ouu.” He made the unsteady step forward and fell onto her legs hugging them. 

The usually seemingly distant woman wrapped her arms around the small boy and kissed his head. “I love you more than words will ever describe Sweetheart.” 

Spencer could not see with the tears in his eyes as he watched the loving exchange between his mother and his son. Derek stepped in and carried Aidan, who only turned to his grandmother and waved sadly as time restraints forced the men to bring him from her room.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

As the front door opened, Derek sighed to get home. Aidan was dozing slightly on Spencer’s shoulder as Derek pushed open the door and put the duffle bag on the floor. He turned to take Aidan from Spencer only for Spencer to weave slightly away from him and silently shake his head, implying he would take Aidan to his room. 

He placed the youngster in his cot bed and took off his shoes and jumper. He checked his diaper was dry and decided it would last until Aidan’s ritualistic midnight bottle. He placed a patchwork quilt that Fran had made on him and turned on the little nightlight and sound monitor before turning off the main light and closing the door. He smiled as he thought about the day again and descended the stairs. 

As Spencer made his way to the last step he heard Derek swearing in the other room. Assuming his husband had banged his foot on the edge of a cabinet or something he walked over to him. Derek was so engrossed in something; he never even heard Spencer’s approach. 

“Son of a bitch.”

“Derek.” The older jumped. “What is it? Is something wrong?” He looked around his husband and saw him seemingly trying to break the answering machine. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” But after over a year together, Spencer knew “nothing” meant something. He just looked on at Derek. 

“Don’t concern yourself with it, just go let Clooney in, or order a pizza or something.” 

“Derek, what is it?” Concern seeped into Spencer’s voice. 

Knowing he had been caught red handed, Derek sighed, placed the answering machine back on the table and pressed play. 

The automated voice came on “You have four new messages”   
“Dr. Morgan-Reid, this is Adrian Foley in ThInk, your newest order of supplies are in, and are available for collection at your earliest convenience. Our records say that you are paid in full so hope to see you soon. Goodbye.”

Nothing to cause agitation in that message. 

 

“Mr. Morgan-Reid, this is Michelle Torres in WorkOut, your order of 20kg plates are in. Please call us to know when you are collecting them, our hours are somewhat scattered this week, we are short staffed this week. Thank you.” 

Again, nothing of major note. 

“Hello my darlings, Clooney is fed and I brought him back this morning. I was going to write a note, but your pens are so boring, you really should consider getting in some fluffy ones, but anyhoo, anyhow, anyway, I will see you eye candies in the morning, bright and early. Love you both.”

A tame message by Garcia’s standards. Then he saw Derek stiffen. 

“You perverted little shit. How fucking dare you bring that bastard and that freak spawn here to Vegas. You disgusting faggot. Parading around as though you’re normal. I should have beaten you more when you were a child and maybe you wouldn’t like getting it up the ass from some homo. I could tell from the day you were born you were a dud. If there is something wrong with the bitch, then there is something wrong with the pup! To think, I had the humiliation of Shelly and her mother telling me they saw you out, pretending to be a couple with that twisted asshole. And my workmates, it’s out, you have fucking ruined me. I swear to God boy, if I see you again it will be too soon. The humiliation.” 

And with that the phone call cut off. Derek was shaking in pure fury. Spencer was convinced he was all but ready to catch another flight back to Vegas to nigh on murder the man. He processed the phone call himself before taking two deep breathes and going over to the bag and beginning to take the dirty laundry from it and placing it in the washing machine. 

Derek stood in disbelief for a few minutes, staring at Spencer. “Did you not just hear the same message I just heard? How are you even able to think of doing laundry Spencer?” though he knew his anger was misplaced, Derek was somewhat hurt and confused by Spencer’s absolute lack of reaction. 

“I heard.” Spencer confirmed as he turned their son’s socks inside out. 

“And?” 

“We are going to do to him what my mother does. Only perhaps go one further,”

“Meaning?”

“You know that picture we got the orderly to take of us with Mom?” Derek nodded, recalling the argument with Diana to get her to pose. The woman only relenting at the request of Aidan. 

“We are going to use that as a Christmas card and send it to him. ‘Love from your real family’, with loads of x’s, maybe even borrow one of Garcia’s pink glittery pens.”

Derek laughed at both the image and release of tension; Spencer’s reaction confused him out of his anger. 

“He and his opinions don’t matter. We all have each other, and every family has its bad eggs, he just so happens to be a particulars woe some one and he knows it.”

Spencer kissed his husbands cheek as he headed to the sitting room once more, as he recalled his conversation with his mother about teasing William and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance.  
> George Bernard Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> More soon


End file.
